


Always

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Feels, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Smut, also a mechanic!AU i guess, god!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: You've been in love with your boss, Seth, for as long as you can remember. You've always suspected that he wasn't completely human, but when Randy Orton shows up in town with violent intentions, Seth finally reveals who he is.





	Always

            You were woken from your deep sleep by your phone ringing loudly on your nightstand. You couldn’t help your loud groan as you reached for it, your eyes falling on the contact ID. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!” You bolted out of bed answering the phone and pressing it to your ear and keeping it there with your shoulder as you scrambled to get dressed. “I’m sorry, Seth, I didn’t hear my alarm. I’m getting ready now and I’ll be on my way shortly.”

            Seth, your boss, chuckled on the other end of the line. “Slow down, okay? Just get here as quick as you can, we’ve got stuff to do.” He hung up.

            You groaned in frustration, rushing to pull on clothes. The jeans you dragged on were covered in grease stains, as was the t-shirt you threw on, but you knew you were just going to be putting coveralls over it, so you didn’t bother for clean clothes. You grabbed everything you needed before heading off, neglecting to eat anything as you were in a rush to get to work, seeing as you were already running over an hour late. You were quick to get into your car, driving a little too fast to the mechanic shop. Seth was waiting for you out front, looking very serious with his arms crossed over his chest. You couldn’t help admiring how broad and muscular he was. It was a massive turn on, but of course, you couldn’t exactly tell _your boss_ that, even if you were friends outside of work.

            “I’m sorry, Seth, I slept through my alarms and-“

            He lifted a hand to stop you. “It’s okay. Let’s just try to be on time tomorrow?” He raised an eyebrow at you, scratching his beard. “C’mon, Finn’s in there on his own working on that damn Ford we’ve been trying to fix for the past three days. Hop to it.” Seth turned to head back inside.

            You jogged inside, pulling your coveralls from a hook on the wall. You tugged them on, zipping them up as Finn walked by you, ruffling your hair as he went.

            “You look like you just woke up, lass. Y’ alright?” Finn asked, smiling brightly at you.

            “I practically did just wake up, Finn,” you mumbled, following him to the beat up Ford that had been giving you problems. “Any ideas on what’s going on with this thing yet?”

            Finn sighed. “I keep fillin’ the coolant reservoir, but it just keeps emptying in five minutes flat. Stop leak ain’t workin’, and I still can’t find where the damn leak is.” He pressed his hands to the car, looking down into it. “I’m goin’ to fill ‘er up again. Then we’ll start ‘er up and see if we can locate that leak.”

            “Let me guess, Finnegan, you’re going to be the one starting it up and I’m going to be the one looking for the damn leak with the small chance of being sprayed in the face with something?”

            “Aye, lass!” He gave you that same goofy grin he always gave you. He filled the reservoir, closing it tightly before going to start the car. “Ready, lass?”

            “Just do it.”

            He started it up, the engine roaring to life. You looked around as best you could with all the belts turning and other mechanical parts. You could see the coolant leaking, but it spilled out in such a way that a hole couldn’t be spotted. Finn revved the engine a bit, making coolant spill out faster. You went to tell him to do it again when a gasket broke and you were sprayed in the face with coolant and oil, making you sputter as you put your hands up to try and stop the spray. You yelled for Finn to turn off the car, to which he obliged, only to laugh at you covered in coolant and oil.

            “Jesus.” You tried to see who was talking, but you were afraid of getting oil and coolant in your eyes. A rag was wiped over your eyes as a gentle, a roughened hand cradled your chin delicately. “You okay, sweetheart?”

            You managed to open your eyes, flinching at Seth’s proximity to you.

His dark brown eyes scanned your face as he looked down at you, worry in his eyes as his brow furrowed. Seth wiped your cheeks, smiling softly.

Finn cleared his throat, grinning at the two of you as you jerked apart, stuttering apologies to one another. “Why doncha two just kiss already?”

Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked up at Seth. Seth shook his head quickly. “That’s out of line, Finn.” Seth walked away from you. “Clean yourself up, okay?” He shouted back to you.

“You two should really just admit that you’re in love.”

You slowly turned your head to glare at Finn, but your eyes betrayed the bit of sadness you felt. “Drop it, Finn. I’m going to try and get this shit off me.” You stomped away to the bathroom, seeing what an absolute mess you were with oil and coolant dripping from your hair was well as coating the top of your coveralls. You had a spare set of coveralls at the shop, so you were good for clothes, but your hair was a mess. You attempted to get the gunk out of your hair, but it seemed to stick, making you groan in frustration.

A soft knock on the door pulled you from the mess you were trying to rid yourself of. “You okay in there, sweetheart?” Seth asked.

You opened the door, frowning when he laughed at you. “It’s not funny, Seth. It’s going to dry in my hair and make it all gross and I don’t have spare clothes, only coveralls.” You felt tears of frustration welling in your eyes, rubbing at them furiously to hold them back.

“Aw, no, don’t cry.” He frowned. “Maybe I should’ve let you sleep in today, given you the day off. Go ahead and go home, okay?”

“You know I can’t. Finn can’t work on that Ford alone and you already gave Jay the day off.” You turned back to the bathroom, turning on the sink. “I need to get this shit outta my hair.”

A sigh escaped Seth. He plugged the sink, squirting hand soap into his hands. “Dunk your head in, I’ll help.” He lathers up the soap in his hands as you bent over, putting your hair in the water filling the sink. He switched the water off, his fingers diving into your hair to massage your scalp. “I know hand soap isn’t the right kind of soap, but it’s better than none.” It felt a little odd to have Seth washing your hair as you bent over the sink in an uncomfortable manner, especially with him so close, but also the fact that he was massaging your head was a little odd, but it felt so good.

“You two almost done? I’ve gotta pee!”

You sputtered, standing up straight just as Seth finished rinsing your hair out. Water sprayed everywhere, Seth laughing loudly when you whipped yourself in the face with your own hair. Seth grabbed some paper towels, wrapping them around your head. “Let’s go grab an actual towel to dry your hair.” The two of you stepped out of the bathroom, Finn laughing obnoxiously when the two of you stumbled out of the bathroom towards Seth’s office. Finn continued to laugh, the sound muted once Seth closed the door of his office. He grabbed a hand towel he had laying around, handing it to you. You dried your hair to the best of your ability, groaning when Seth chuckled.

“Don’t you dare fucking laugh.” You glared at him as you scrunched your hair with the towel. “It’s not my fault I got sprayed with coolant and oil.”

“The offer still stands, you know?” He had his arms crossed as he looked at you. “Finn and I can run the shop for the day, even with Jay gone. The Ford is the only thing we really have to work on-“

The sputter of an engine outside made the two of you stop. You exited his office to see Finn arguing with someone. Your brow furrowed as you approached whomever he was yelling at. A tall, bald man stood there smirking, tattoos covering his arms. The man pointed at his car, an almost brand new Camaro with smoke rolling out of the hood, anger present on his face, but he was still smirking.

“What’s going on here?” Seth asked, an evident frown on his face.

The tattooed man moved around Finn, ignoring the Irishman’s protest. “I need my car worked on, Rollins.”

Seth shook his head. “And I told you that your business isn’t welcome here, Orton. Even if your car is smoking like that.”

The tattooed man- Orton? – got in Seth’s face. “Its damn good business and you’re the only mechanic in town.”

“And no one wants you here as it is, so why are you here?”

The man continued glaring at Seth, but then he caught you in the corner of his eye. He turned his head, that smirk sliding back onto his face. “Well well well, who are you?” He stepped around Seth but was stopped when Seth pressed a hand to his chest. “Oh, c’mon, Sethy, am I not allowed to introduce myself to a beautiful woman?”

The man’s gaze made you uncomfortable. “I’m going to go change my coveralls.” You left swiftly, going to the locker room to change your clothes. Only a couple minutes went by before Finn walked in. anger on his face. “Is everything alright?”

“Dat arsehole is this close,” he held his thumb and forefinger barely apart, almost touching, “to getting’ his arse kicked by everyone in town.”

You ignored the way the air seemed to shift around him, certain your eyes were playing tricks on you. “Is Seth okay?”

“Fine, sweetheart,” Seth said as he slammed the door to the locker room. He was angry, too, undoing his hair from it’s confines just to redo it, something he often did when he was mad. “I just need a minute to cool off after that dickhead showed up. He’s gone now.”

“For how long, though?” Finn asked, leaning against the wall. “He knows he’s not-“ Seth gave him a look. Finn snapped his mouth shut, glancing at you. “It’s nothin’ anyways. We should get back to dat Ford.” He left the locker room, giving Seth a slight nod.

“Go home,” Seth said, his back turned to you as he grabbed some tools he had in there. “Go sleep, it’s the least you deserve.”

“Seth-“

He gave you a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes, the action quick, fake. “Really. Go home and sleep. We can handle it for the day.” He gripped your shoulders. “It’ll do you some good.”

You nodded, taking off your coveralls. He wasn’t going to let up on you leaving, so you did. You didn’t know what to do at home alone all day, opting for binging a new show on Netflix and huddling under one of your favorite blankets. It was rather cold in your house, even with the heater on. The day went on with no updates from Seth or Finn, so you assumed everything was going well. At six o’clock, there was a soft knock on your door. You assumed it was Seth, getting up to answer it. When you opened the door, fear gripped you like a vise as the man from earlier at the shop stood before you, with a sick grin on his face. You didn’t know how he knew your address, but now you were scared. “C-Can I help you?”

“Sure.”

Your world went black.

\----------

            Seth knocked on your door. Your car was in the driveway, so he knew you must be home, but it was unlike you to not answer the door. He dug his spare key out. She could be asleep and that’s why she wasn’t answering. But his key wouldn’t go into the lock, a barrier around the door. He paled considerably, jiggling the knob only to be launched backwards. He dusted himself off, anger and concern filling him. Fire burst from his fingers, blasting the door from its hinges. That broke the barrier around your house, shimmering away. He stepped through the door, noting how everything was perfectly in place. He looked around, not finding you anywhere. Then he saw a knife sticking out of the wall in your bedroom, a bloodied note hanging from it. Seth ripped it away, seeing red as he read the note in messy scrawled letters:

            **If you want your dear princess, come to beach where the waves are strongest and the rocks are slippery**

**-Orton**

Seth ripped the note apart, sprinting from the house as fast as he could and towards the ocean in the distance.

\----------

            You were cold and wet, shivering uncontrollably, rocks digging into your back and legs where you were. You went to sit up, but a heavy foot landed on your neck, choking you and keeping you down. You tried to scream and push whomever it was away, but that wasn’t working. There was a low rumble and suddenly you couldn’t move, arms falling limply to the ground. The booted foot left your neck, gasping for air as best as you could without much mobility. A wave crashed against the rocks, the water spraying you. You shivered. “Who the _fuck_ are you?”

            The man grinned down at you, squatting down. He wrapped his hand around your neck, squeezing tightly. “I’m here to repay your dear Seth for something he did a long time ago.” He held onto your neck until you felt like you were going to pass out, gasping when he let go of you, laughing as he stood back up. “Humans are fucking pathetic.” He crossed his arms, seeming to be waiting for something. “Ah, there he is.” Your head lolled to the side, seeing Seth approaching, but he had fire crawling up his arms, but he wasn’t reacting to it. Seth looked pissed, the fire glowing brighter when his eyes landed on you. You whispered his name, crying out when Orton put his foot on your head, pushing down. You felt like your skull was going to cave in, attempting to lift your arms, your fingers twitching.

            “Let her go, Randy, _now_.” Seth’s eyes changed color for a moment, turning bright blue.

            “Why?” He let the pressure off your head, walking around to stand in front of you, grabbing you by your hair and dragging you up. You hadn’t realized you had blood dripping down your face until you saw it fall onto your hands. “Why should I let her go?” He yanked your head back, his grin sickening. “You killed the love of my life many eons ago. It’s only fair that I kill yours.” He threw you to the ground, rocks scraping and scratching some of your exposed skin along your arms and cheek.

            “I didn’t kill her, and you _know_ that. You’re the one that put the sword through her!” Seth stepped forward, the fire forming a ball in his hand.

            Randy growled. “You put here there! You’re the one that seduced her and put her in that position!”

            “No, I didn’t!” Seth ran full force, the fireball shooting from his hand. Randy barely dodged it, giving Seth the opportunity to tackle him. When Randy hit the ground, pain spiked through your spine, making you scream. Seth punched Randy hard in the face, the pain blossoming on your cheek. Another hit to Randy’s gut had you gasping for air. Seth stopped, looking over his shoulder at you.

            Randy threw him off, laughing. “That’s right, dear Seth. A witch helped me cast a spell on your pretty girl and anything you do to me, happens to her.” Randy stood up, lifting his hand. He pulled a knife from his pocket, running the knife down his cheek. You cried out when a cut formed on your face, blood mixing with your tears. “The funny thing is. Whatever I do to _her_ doesn’t happen to me.” To prove a point, he kicked you hard, a resounding crack filling your ears. You screamed, trying to reach up and grip your side to no avail. “Oops. Seems I’ve broken something.”

            “Stop, please.” The fire left Seth as he backed away, hands held in surrender. “Kill me, not her. Please, not her.”

            Randy cackled at that, reaching down to pick you up, ignoring as you whimpered in pain, slowly going unconscious. “Never.” He threw you then, out into the ocean, into the waves that thrashed below.

\----------

            Seth yelled at the top of his lungs, going to dive in after you, but a swift kick to his stomach sent him flying backwards. He couldn’t fight Randy, not without hurting you worse than you already were. “Please!” Randy ran at him, grabbing him around the neck and slamming him into the ground. Seth struggled to get up as Randy laughed.

            “Oh, you think you’re clever, begging for her life.” Randy kicked him again. “There’s nothing you can do to save her, no matter what you do.”

            “So you think,” someone said from behind Randy. Randy flipped around just as an incantation was said, the spell falling away from you. Jay smirked at him. “You finish him off, Seth. I’ll get her.” Without another word, he dove into the waves to get you.

            Seth tackled Randy with everything he had, a sword of fire appearing in his hand as he sat atop Randy, eyes burning blue, his true appearance showing. Randy looked at him in fear. “Time for the Underworld to finally have you,” Seth growled, the sword descending through Randy’s chest. Randy choked, grabbing Seth by his hair. Seth twisted the sword, Randy’s hand falling to his side, the light leaving his eyes. Seth was panting, his anger leaving him.

            “Seth, c’mon.” He turned his head to see a soaking wet Jay holding a very unconscious you. “She needs medical attention and I don’t have the magical knowledge for it.”

            Seth got up, taking you from Jay. “Finn does.”

            Jay snorted. “You mean the demon does.” Jay snapped his fingers and they were teleported to Finn’s house.

            Finn got up in shock from his couch, sputtering a bit. “My room.” Seth followed him through the house, setting you on the bed. “Leave.”

            “What? I can’t-“

            Finn’s glamour flickered, the demon appearing momentarily. “I need ta concentrate.”

            Seth left the room, going to pace around the living room, Jay watching him. “You’re going to make me dizzy, Seth. Sit down.”

            “I’ll sit down when I know she’s going to be okay.”

            Jay shook his head. “Look, you pacing isn’t going to make her heal any faster. Finn can heal her, she’ll be fine. But I’m sure you’ll have some explaining to do. She doesn’t know, does she?”

            Seth finally sat, leaning forwards onto his elbows on his knees. “I think she always suspected something, I guess. Balor’s shown up a few times with her around, just a little flicker here and there and she never questioned it. I’ve slipped a few times around her, my fingers sometimes glow when I’m especially angry, and I know she’s seen that. I don’t know how much she knows, but I think she suspects.” Seth rubbed his hands together. “I don’t think she suspects that I’m a _god_ , but I think she knows that I’m not human.”

            “I mean, I’ve accidentally done stuff in front of her, too,” Jay said, shaking his head with a small smile. “I once teleported right in front of her and she never said anything, just shook her head like she was trying to figure out what had happened. I’ve also used magic before to fix an engine and I’m ninety-nine percent sure she saw me do that. My magic isn’t very subtle.” As if to prove a point, Jay moved his hand through the air, his dash mark symbol appearing in the air in stark white. “I think she’ll be understanding of it when Balor’s done fixing her up.”

            “I am done being fixed up.”

            Seth turned his head so fast you thought he was going to get whiplash. You were standing in the doorway of Finn’s bedroom, Balor having a hand on your back as you carefully walked into the room. “She isn’t fully healed,” Balor said, his voice otherworldly, as if several voices were speaking at once. “But this is all I could do that her human body could handle.” Balor flickered a few times before turning back into Finn, the Irishman stumbling a bit. “Fuck, I need ta sleep.” He went back to his room, the door shutting behind him.

            Seth got to his feet, walking over to you. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

            “Like some possible demigod asshole tried to kill me,” you joked, but the flash of worry on his face made your face fall, reaching up to touch his cheek. “I’m okay, Seth. Just sore.”

            He pulled you into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in your neck. “I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry. I thought I’d lost you.” He pulled away, gripping your shoulders. “I have a lot to explain to you.”

            “You mean how Finn seems to be a demon and you seem to be… otherworldly?” You weren’t sure how  to phrase it. “I mean, I’ve always assumed you would tell me eventually, that none of you are human,” you looked pointedly at Jay. He raised his hands, smirking a bit before leaving the house.

            “So, you’ve known?” Seth had an eyebrow raised. “You’ve known this entire time and you never asked?”

            You chuckled. “I mean, I don’t _know_ what you are, not really, so you could tell me. But I also know that most everyone in town is not human.”

            Seth was truly in shock. “How in the _fuck_ have you known about this?”

            You shrugged. “Dean’s always out by the ocean and I’ve caught him coming out of it when it’s too wild for _anyone_ to survive. Roman’s always had a glow about him that seemed to make him otherworldly. Don’t even get me started on Finn literally flickering in between being human and demon. He does it all the time when he’s really angry.” You were smiling softly. “Though, I honestly don’t know what you are. Though I do know how you usually look isn’t how you actually look.” You gently touched the right side of his face. “I didn’t know you were hiding.” You ran a hand through his hair, the shock of blond that had appeared falling through your fingers.

Seth noticed the blond, eyes going wide. He looked at his reflection in a framed picture. His true face was showing, scarred and deformed on the right side, especially around his face. He turned away from you, covering his face with his hands. “You were never supposed to see that,” he mumbled.

You gently turned him back to you, pulling his hands form his face. “Seth, don’t hide. There’s no need to hide from me. I understand if you’re more comfortable wearing your glamour or whatever it is, but you don’t need to hide from me.” He pressed his face into your hand, kissing your palm softly. “Are you going to tell me what or who you are?”

He took your hands in his, his face shifting back to how he usually looked, the blond gone, his face no longer deformed. “I’m Hephaestus, god of the forge and fire.” He saw the shock on your face. “Yeah, you probably weren’t expecting that. The reason you see Dean out by the ocean so much is because he’s Poseidon. Roman is Apollo, hence the glowing, and Finn is… Honestly, none of us really know. Baron might know because he’s Hades and all, but no one truly knows.”

“So… Basically, I’ve been crushing on the god of the forge this entire time?”

Seth chuckled, but then stopped, eyes going wide. “Crush?”

It was your turn to laugh. “Wow, I must have not been as obvious as I thought! I’ve been head over heels for you for a long time, Seth.”

He grinned, pulling your hands up to rest on his shoulders, his own finding your waist. “So, you’re saying that this _entire time,_ I could’ve been kissing you and loving you?” You nodded with a smile, playing with the ends of his hair. “Wow, I am stupid.” He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours, his beard tickling your mouth.

“Could you two do dat somewhere else?!” Finn yelled from his room.

You both laughed, breaking apart. “We should go.” Seth slipped his hand into yours, leading you from the house with a smile on his face, soft brown eyes watching you as you asked him all sorts of questions about himself, about the others in town, nothing but wonder and curiosity filling your features as he spoke of his life. He had to admit, you looked adorable with that look on your face.

\----------

            “Could you hand me a socket wrench?” Jay called from underneath a Corolla.

            Seth walked over, handing it to him. “Anything else?”

            Jay hummed for a moment, rolling out from underneath it, wiping the grease from his face. “I don’t think-“ he cut himself off, eyes growing wide. “Uh…”

            “What?” Seth turned his gaze to what Jay was looking at, eyes growing big. “Wow,” he breathed. You were standing there, wearing a pretty dress, looking beautiful as ever. “You look amazing.”

            A bright smile formed on your face. “We have a date, remember?”

            Seth’s face softened. “How could I ever forget. Let me go change real quick. You’ll lock up, Jay?”

            Jay snapped out of it, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll close up, boss. You look very pretty, by the way. You should talk to my girlfriend. She’s been wondering where to get some pretty clothes like that.”

            You laughed. “I can talk to her.” You chatted idly with him until Seth came back out, his face cleaned up, wearing a black button up and a pair of nice jeans. “Ready?”

            He held his arm out to you, smiling when you took it. “Let’s go, sweetheart.” He decided to take you to Baron’s restaurant for a nice dinner before taking you on a walk through the forest, the sun setting in the distance. He used his hand to light the way, the fire blue in his hand. You’d never been to his house, nor did you know that it was this far in the forest. It was definitely cute, you thought as you approached it. It was small and quaint, flowers growing in a small garden. He showed you inside, smiling when you mentioned how cozy it was. “I’ve got some wine. Would you want to watch some movies with me?”

            You smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “Yes, please.” You went into the living room, making yourself comfortable on the couch. He returned with two glasses and a bottle, setting them on the coffee table. He handed you the controller to his PlayStation, letting you pick the movie. You settled on The Mummy, cuddling up against his side with a glass in your hand, sipping away at your wine. Seth held, knuckles sliding up and down your arm. You set your glass down, turning you head to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

            “The movie?” he whispered, eyebrow raised. “Or do you want to do something else?”

            Your answer was in the form of you straddling his lap, the skirt of your dress riding up your thighs. “Something else.” You kissed him hard, tugging on his long hair. He groaned into your mouth, rough hands pushing up your thighs, your skirt catching on his wrists. “Right here, please, Seth.”

            “Fuck, you sound so pretty when you beg.” He pushed your skirt up, groaning when he noticed your lack of underwear. “Someone was hoping for some action tonight,” he teased, pulling you down for a heated kiss, rolling his hips up against you, the seam of his jeans rubbing against you, listening to you keen softly, your hips stuttering in a circle. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, pushing it open, running your hands over his muscular chest. He leaned forward, tugging the neckline of your dress down, mouthing over the tops of your breasts, shoving his button up off to hold you close, sucking on the skin by your collarbone. You tasted like heaven, skin soft under his lips. Your hands fluttered over his shoulders, tangling in his hair. He unzipped the dress, pushing up over your head, throwing it somewhere in the room. He was quick to unclip your bra, lips finding one of your nipples with ease, squeezing and playing with your other breast. You whimpered, trying to find friction where you could, the seam of his jeans rubbing your clit. He grabbed your hip with one hand, pulling away form your nipple with an obscene pop. “Slow down, sweetheart. I’ve been waiting a long time for this. I want it to last.” He stood up, lifting you easily, carrying you through the house until he set you on his bed, leaning down to kiss you.

            “Seth, please,” you whimpered against his lips. Your hands went to his jeans, popping the button open. He helped you, kicking them off to show that he also was commando. “Seems you were hoping for some action, too.” You giggled against his mouth, wrapping your hand around his hard length. He gasped, hips snapping forward. “Please, Seth, please.” You lifted your hips, eyes sliding shut when he slid his fingers through your wet folds, finding your clit. He slid a finger into you as his thumb circled your clit, moaning when you gasped, your back arching.

            “God, need to taste you.” He pulled his hand from you, kissing your hard before sliding down your body, pushing your thighs apart. “You’re so wet.” He pressed his face to your pussy, tongue sliding up to circle your clit, hands holding you still as you cried out, fingers tangled in his hair as he fucked you with his mouth. He sucked your clit into his mouth, a scream leaving you at the sensation. He moaned against you, eyes connecting with yours. You came, your orgasm spreading warmth through you, hips jerking against his hands. He hushed you as he pulled away, kissing up your body until he was level with you, his mouth on yours softly, hands rubbing your sides. His cock brushed against you, the head catching your clit. A whine left your lips. “Can I?” he asked, gripping his cock in his hand to position it at your entrance. You nodded, keening when he slowly filled you. His hands slammed into the mattress, his hips stuttering against yours as he panted. “Oh, fuck, oh god, you feel so fucking good.”

            You weren’t much better, hands ghosting over his shoulders, head thrown back against the pillows as you tried to pull yourself together, but then he started thrusting into you. You were a goner, whimpering and moaning, trying to roll your hips in rhythm with his. He took hold of your thighs, pushing your legs up over his shoulder, holding them together as he sat back, thrusting into you slowly, smirking a bit when he looked down at you, completely at his mercy, trying to find some way to ground yourself, hands clenching in the sheets. All you could do was let him fuck you, panting and writhing on the bed, the knot in your stomach tightening. His thumb dropped down to your clit. The knot snapped, screaming as you came, hips jerking helplessly against him. He followed not long after, gasping as he filled you. When you finally managed to open your eyes, you saw that he had shifted his form, that blond streak back in his hair. You reached up, stroking the deformed skin of his face, smiling. “I love you, Seth.”

            He smiled, kissing your palm as he slipped from you. “I love you, too. I always have.” He cleaned you up, crawling into bed with you. “Thank you for loving me for who I am…”

            You smiled brightly. “And thank you for letting me love you.”


End file.
